Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (655 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (631 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (629 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (555 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (498 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (490 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (489 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (478 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (478 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (477 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (459 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (450 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (423 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kevin Michael Richardson (422 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (417 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (394 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (394 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (387 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (386 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (383 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (376 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (372 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (368 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (367 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (365 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (354 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (350 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (350 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (348 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (345 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (319 VA titles) (British) #Kate Higgins (312 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (310 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (305 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (304 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (303 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (298 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (297 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (294 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (285 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (282 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (279 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (277 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (276 VA titles) (Canadian) #Crispin Freeman (275 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (274 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (271 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (266 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (263 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (258 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (257 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (257 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (256 VA titles) (Canadian) #Matthew Mercer (253 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (251 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (250 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (247 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (246 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (246 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (244 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (242 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (241 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (239 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (237 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (236 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (234 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (233 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (233 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (230 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (227 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (225 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (224 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (219 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (218 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (217 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (216 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (215 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (215 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (214 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (214 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (213 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (212 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (212 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (211 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (211 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (210 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (210 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (209 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (204 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (204 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (204 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (203 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (203 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (203 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (203 VA titles) (American) #Eddie Frierson (200 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (200 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (199 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (198 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (195 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia